1. Field
Embodiments relate to an aluminum compound and methods of forming a thin film and fabricating an integrated circuit device by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, down-scaling of semiconductor devices is being quickly performed in recent years, and thus, patterns constituting electronic devices are becoming finer.